Princes d'Amour
by Yuki Kawa
Summary: [SasuNaru]Sasuke y Naruto deben enfrentarse a su nueva realidad, acomodarse y todas esas cosas toman algo de tiempo, pero juntos lo lograrán... costumbres, deberes, enredos, comidas xD y mucho más... 2ºdo capitulo subido non
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Este gran manga y serie de anime le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto (que se ponga las pilas con el entrenamiento de Naruto!) y no pretendo sacar ningún provecho de esto y nada con ella(n/a: aunque interiormente la compraría y haría una subversión yaoi de Naruto xD… ohh n.n seria mi sueño hecho realidad u.u) Bueno dicho esto al fic!

**(SasuNaru)(Yaoi/Lemon)**

**¡ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!**

"**Princes d'Amour"**

Capitulo 1

"**Nouveau lieu"**

(Nuevo Lugar)

Era un mañana común y corriente en Konoha, el sol tomaba su poder, luego de que la Luna se escondiese tras una esplendorosa noche…. Otro día pacifico venia a Konoha, mientras muchos habitantes salían de sus casas, ya sea para comprar alimento como para entrenar… El sol penetraba fuerte e imponente en la aldea, atravesando las ventanas de las residencia de Konoha… Uno de los rayos de luz atravesó la ventana de cierto rubio, ya Jounin de la aldea de la hoja, así es Naruto ya había cumplido los 18 años de edad, y al fin su sueño de convertirse en Hokage estaba cada vez más próximo….

**- ¡¡¡Sasuke! –** Naruto gritaba su nombre mientras despertaba de una horrible pesadilla en la que veía al Uchiha en serios problemas.

**- Ahh… solo fue un mal sueño…-** Naruto se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento a preparase su desayuno. Su preciado Ramen, mientras lo comía se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su amigo en esos momentos, hace ya un tiempo que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, ese día realmente fue la persona más feliz del mundo ya que su mejor amigo y rival volvió, pero mientras pasaban los días algo en su interior le decía que tuviese cuidado, que algo… malo… iba a ocurrir, pero quiso deshacerse de esos pensamientos, además... sasuke había vuelto… Orochimaru por alguna extraña razón desapareció y no dejó rastro al igual que su sombra Kabuto, Sasuke ya no quería perseguir más a su hermano, no al menos hasta que estuviese preparado; y Konoha había vuelto a la normalidad, entonces… ¿que podría ser?

Naruto lo meditó un tiempo, pero se dijo a si mismo no pesar tan negativamente, así que terminó rápidamente de comer su tazón de Ramen, y decidió apurarse para ir a entrenar un poco en el bosque.

Mientras el rubito se preparaba para ir a entrenar, cierto Uchiha, al igual que el rubio también se preparaba para ir a entrenar al bosque, Sasuke ya no poseía aquella mirada llena de rencor y odio hacia el mundo, sino que poseía una mirada madura, su mirada y su sonrisa no eran de felicidad, pero tampoco de odio, eran neutral, incluso sonreía por momentos, cosa que antes nunca sucedía, se preguntaba a si mismo, que lo había hecho cambiar así… de pronto una imagen de cierto rubio apareció en sus pensamientos**…- Quizás, él me haya hecho cambiar…-**, y luego de esta conclusión, salió de su caza directo al bosque para entrenar.

Luego de unos minutos de correr llegó al bosque se adentró un poco en el, mientras se adentraba más y más, oyó unos ruidos, y al sentir cierto chakra particular de cierta persona se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, se escondió en unos arbustos y miró a través de estos, y pudo ver a cierto rubio entrenando, el rubio estaba totalmente exhausto,

**- parece que llegó hace algún rato…-**, Sasuke quiso observarlo unos minutos más, no quería tampoco interrumpir el arduo entrenamiento de Naruto, este de pronto se relajó completamente, sasuke solo lo observaba, el rubio comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra, pero este no era de color azul, sino que rojo, Sasuke estaba un poco preocupado no le gustaba ver que Naruto hiciera sus técnicas con chakra de Kyuubi, una ves escuchó a Kakashi-sensei decir que aquello era peligroso… además que hacia que el cuerpo de Naruto se debilitara mucho, Naruto concentraba cada ves más y más chakra, Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse más, iba a interrumpir el entrenamiento, cuando Naruto levantó su mano y comenzó a hacer el Rasengan, Sasuke se sorprendió Naruto siempre hacia el rasengan junto con otro bunshin pero ahora lo hacia solo, en cierto modo eso lo alegro Naruto estaba superándose, mientras el rubio concentraba chakra en su mano de pronto Sasuke vio una mueca de dolor en la cara del rubio, y poco a poco de su cara, manos y brazos comenzó a mostrar ciertos cortes de los cuales salía sangre, Naruto lo aguantaba, pero pronto no soportaría más, entonces al sentir que ya su rasengan estaba totalmente formado lo lanzó hacia cierta cantidad de árboles, derrumbando todos a su paso dejando una especie de camino gigante. Sasuke realmente se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que Naruto hizo pero lo que vio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el rubio dio unos gritillos de dolor y comenzó a caer, pero Sasuke alcanzó a agarrar al rubio antes que este cállese.

Naruto sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían, trato de enfocar la mirada y vio a su amigo.

**- jeje…. Creo que me sobre-exigí un poco- **decía débilmente con los ojos semicerrados y con una leve sonrisa.

**- ¡Uzuratonkashi… sabes que no puedes hacer tus jutsus con el chakra de Kyuubi, es peligroso!-** decía preocupadamente el Uchiha al ver a su amigo bastante débil.

**- ja… Gomen, pero es que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba descargar lo que sentía, y con ello lo hice- **decía Naruto con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Sasuke se sintió mal al verlo así.

**- ¡Pero esa no es la mejor manera, haciéndote daño lo único que conseguirás es estar peor, si tienes pena o rabia no la descargues así, se las cosas que te atormentan Naruto, pero deja de vivir en el pasado, deja de hacerte el pobrecillo por como te trato la gente de la aldea en tu infan….-** Sasuke paró al ver lágrimas recorrer por el rostro de Naruto, estaba sorprendido, eso solo lo dijo en un impulso odiaba ver a Naruto triste, porque sabia que el rubio se dejaba aquellas cosas para él y al final se hacia daño.

**- Perdona Naruto, yo solo…. No quería decir eso… es que….- **

**- No digas nada Sasuke-** Naruto se soltó del abraso de Sasuke, ya se sentía algo mejor, le dio la espalda al moreno y se sentó en la hierva**,- Tienes razón Sasuke, soy un idiota al pensar siempre en esas cosas, es mejor enterrarlas en lo mas profundo de uno, aunque esa no es mi única tortura para que sepas, tengo una gran lista jeje….-** Naruto de pronto paró, Sasuke sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al escuchar al rubio, sin embargo este continuó**- pero hay que seguir adelante mostrar una gran sonrisa al mundo y hacer que todo esta bien, de todas formas aunque me cueste reconocerlo, lo que importa es uno no el resto, al fin y al cabo, uno sufre todas las vivencias que te da la vida-.**

Sasuke estaba conmocionado, Naruto hablaba de una manera muy extraña.

**- ¿De qué estas hablando Uzuratonkashi, ese no es el Naruto que yo conozco, el que yo conozco se preocupa por los demás, al que primero le importa el prójimo y después uno mismo el que lucha por seguir adelante a pesar de todo y el que quiere a todos y desea protegerlos, el que se quiere convertir en el próximo Hokage de esta aldea. Ese es el Naruto que yo conozco-** dijo Sasuke pasando al lado del rubio agachándose para ver el rostro de su amigo bañado en restos de sangre por la técnica usada con aquel chakra y…. muchas lagrimas, lagrimas de verdadero dolor que jamás había visto en el rubio. Sasuke al ver así al rubio lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo, el rubio seguía llorando estuvo así unos minutos junto con Sasuke, era extraño pero se sentía bien al estar así con él, al igual que este con el rubio. Después de unos momentos Naruto alzó la vista y miró fijamente al menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke lo observo y por una extraña razón lo encontró muy tierno, al verlo con restos d lágrimas mirarlo con una media sonrisa y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

**- Gracias Sasuke, parece que tu me conoces mejor que yo mismo-.**

**- al igual que tu a mi-** se sonrieron por unos instantes hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.

**- ¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?- **

**- Por supuesto Naruto, por siempre-.**

De pronto una extraña luz los envolvió, al verla se asustaron y se levantaron de la hierba aún abrazados, no sabia lo que ocurría.

**- ¿Que… que ocurre?-** preguntaba exaltadamente Naruto.

**- No lo se Naruto, pero no te sueltes de mi, puede ser peligroso-** Dijo Sasuke abrazando aún más Naruto.

**- Esta bien-** Este correspondió el abrazo y de pronto ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

(N/a: o.o que frick el fic o.o ….. jajaja hubo verso sin esfuerzo xD… yo hablando que frick el fic si yo lo estoy haciendo ¬.¬ ahhh esta maldita prueba la PSU me hace divagar ¬¬)

De pronto ambos chicos cayeron pesadamente en la hierba, el lugar era el mismo, con la diferencia que los árboles que había derrumbado Naruto estaban intactos.

**- Pero…. ¡Pero Si yo mismo destruí estos árboles, porque están aquí! O.o, ¿Ne…Sasuke?... no entiendo que ocurre-. **

Sasuke estaba embobado mirando hacia cierta dirección.

**- Qui…quizás e….eso responda a tu…. pregunta Naruto, al menos algo, ¡MIRA!-.** Naruto que estaba aun abrazo a Sasuke miro hacia la misma dirección que el moreno y se sorprendió al ver lo que ocurría, y en donde estaban.

**- ¡¡¿¿NANI, ¡¿Qué hace un enorme castillo con esa gigantesca muralla atravesándolo, cuando ahí debería estar Konoha!-** Naruto estaba sorprendido a igual que Sasuke.

**- Haber Naruto, mejor nos dirigimos al castillo donde supuestamente debería estar Konoha y preguntamos que sucede-. **

**- Esta bien-.** De pronto captaron que ambos seguían abrazados y con sonrojados se separaron mirando hacia el lado contrario. Luego de caminar un poco llegaron a la entrada y se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver el gran letrero con una foto que decía….

"Reino de Konoha… Rey: Uchiha Sasuke… Reina: Uzumaki Naru" y en la foto salía Sasuke con traje elegante muy guapo y una corona adornando su cabeza abrazando a Naruto, pero no al Naruto hombre, sino a su versión del sexy-no-jutsu, la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado, e igual que Sasuke ella llevaba una corona, claro un tanto más pequeña que la de Sasuke.

**- ¿Esto…. esto es una broma verdad?-** decía un incrédulo Naruto.

**- Pues parece que no, parece que aquella luz nos envió ¡ah por kami!…. sonará estupido… pero a otro mundo paralelo al nuestro-.**

Naruto y Sasuke miraron fijamente el letrero de nuevo…. La foto… se veían muy felices…. ¡pero que tontera estaban pensando!... debían tratar de volver a su mundo…

Justo en ese instante un hombre idéntico a Iruka que se encontraba en la entrada del reino al ver a Sasuke y a Naruto levanto su mano y le hizo señas para que fueran donde el.

**- ¡Pronto Naruto!-** decía un Sasuke exaltado.

**- ¡¿Qué!... ¡¿Pronto qué!-.** Respondía en el mismo estado que Sasuke.

**- ¡Transfórmate en mujer!- **

**- ¡Pero!….-**

**- ¡Solo hazlo Uzuratonkashi!-.**

**- Esta bien…. Pero conste que esto no esta bien… ¿y si nos descubren?- **

**- No lo creo tengo una idea de que fue lo que paso, ¡así que hazlo!-**

Naruto confió en el moreno e hizo rápidamente los sellos del sexy-no-jutsu y se transformo, quedando en la hermosa chica rubia.

**- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, recuerda que mi chakra no es inagotable, y con ese rasengan que hice me queda muy poco chakra-. **

**- ja… bueno a mi no fue el que se me ocurrió gastarlo en cosas como esas- **Naru(n/a: le llamaré así cuando sea mujer) puso cara de disgusto al ver como el moreno le regañaba**,- ahh pero debo decirte que tu voz de hombre y la de mujer que tienes son casi exactamente iguales, en realidad no me había fijado de lo delicada que eras Naruto jajaja- **decía un divertido Sasuke acercándose a donde ese Iruka les indicaba mientras miraba a Naru, esta se enojo de sobremanera y salió persiguiendo al moreno.

**- ¡¡¡¡SASUKE-TEME!- **

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Continuará!(Si ustedes kieren, claro xD)

**Nota de la Autora: **

Bueno xD aquí con otro de mis fics, espero que les haya gustado esta primera entrega n.n espero muchillos reviews n.n

Naruto: ¡¡wuaaa! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan esas cosas? T-T

N/A: ¿O.o? ¿Qué cosas Narutín?

Naruto: que quedo como mujer ¬¬ o que me pasan cosas solo a mi ¬¬

Sasuke: Porque tu eres la nenaza de la historia Usuratonkashi.

N/A: ¡xD Eso lo dijo Sasuke no yo, pero acéptalo Naru u.u tu bien sabes que me encanta verte en problemas y que Sasuke te salve, y tu sabes que soy fiel al SasuNaru, porque el NaruSasu en realidad no m gusta ¬¬

Naruto: Lo se ¬¬ lo se, te gusta verme de uke.

N/A: ¡Obvio non! Tienes toda la personalidad, la carita y físico de un uke perfecto, como Sasu tiene toda la personalidad y físico de un Seme ;-)

Sasuke: Bueno, ¿Podemos al nombre del próximo capitulo?

N/A: Siiii non

¡PROXIMO CAPITULO: **_"Découverte de ce monde_**"

**PD: **Actualizare hoy en la noche** Nacimos Para Estar Juntos, **al fin después de 3 semanas xD, y** Notre Amour **pasado mañana;-)

**¡Léanlos please!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSS!**


	2. Des Rois

**Aclaración:** Este gran manga y serie de anime le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, y no pretendo sacar ningún provecho de esto y nada con ella(n/a: aunque interiormente la compraría y haría una subversión yaoi de Naruto xD… ohh n.n seria mi sueño hecho realidad u.u) Bueno dicho esto al fic!

**(SasuNaru)(Yaoi/Lemon)**

**¡ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!**

"**Princes d'Amour"**

Capitulo 2

"**Des rois"**

Ambos se dirigieron donde ese extraño Iruka los llamaba; Naruto aún seguía enojado con los comentarios de Sasuke, pero luego se cobraría la venganza.

- Naruto, se lo más discreto posible, no digas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo?-

- ¡Sasuke-teme, ¿por qué me tratas como a un baka? ¬¬ -

- no te trato como uno, eres un baka ¬¬-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O.ó!- Naru le dio un fuerte golpe al Uchiha, pero justo en ese momento llegó Iruka, muy escandalizado.

- Dios santo reina mía, no es apropiado hacer eso en plena calle, y más que ambos estén caminando por aquí ¡y con esas ropas por dios!- en seguida Iruka llamó a unos ayudantes y les dijo algo al oído, estos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente, Iruka se volvió a los chicos.

- He mandado una carroza para que los lleve de vuelta al castillo mis señores, además de ropa, porque no pueden andar así por la calle, ¿qué les sucedió, de pronto señores me dijeron que querían salir del pueblo a dar un paseo, yo me ofrecí a llevarlos pero me lo negaron, se fueron con sus respectivos trajes y de pronto vuelven de esa manera vestidos, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntaba Iruka haciendo que Naru y Sasuke se pusieran muy nerviosos.

- EEE…. Resulta que nosotros queríamos entrenar y esas ropas eran muy incomodas, si eso, jeje- decía Naru posando la mano detrás de su nuca, miraba hacia todas partes, pero su atención luego se vio en Sasuke este tenia una expresión de cansancio, era obvio que Iruka se daría cuenta…

- ¿Pero mi señora aún siguen pensando en esas cosas, se que les trae muchos recuerdos practicar y entrenar, gracias a ello se conocieron, pero no se ve muy bien que una mujer(n/a: xD) de su clase haga ese tipo de cosas-

Naruto y Sasuke sudaban la gota, pero Naruto se enfado por el comentario, nadie le decía mujer, a pesar de estar transformado en una, y menos que no hiciera lo que tanto le gustaba, entrenar.

- Iruka-sensei siempre me ha gustado entrenar, ¿además qué es lo que ocurre aquí, ¿no permiten entrenar? Y…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke le pellizcaba el brazo para que callase- …itai…- decía Naru mientras trataba de pellizcar a Sasuke para que lo soltara.

- ¿De qué habla mi señora, usted sabe que desde aquel incidente ya no esta permitida la lucha en este reino-.

- ¿Qué incidente?- se atrevió a hablar Sasuke.

- Pero mi señor…-

- Hazme un favor, no me llames "mi señor", llámame Sasuke-

- Y a mi también dígame por mi nombre Iruka-sensei-

Iruka miró a ambos y les dio una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, Sasuke-san y Naru-chan, ¿no recuerdan el porqué ya no se lucha aquí, me parece bastante extraño que no lo recuerden sobretodo usted Sasuke-san, ya que…- de pronto Iruka se calló al ver el carruaje que solicitó para los reyes.

El carruaje justo se instalo delante de ellos, las demás personas del reino de Konoha no prestaba mucha atención a ellos, sino lo contrario miraban con cierto rencor a los reyes.

Naru y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de ello pero no dijeron nada, solo subieron a la carroza.

- Sasuke-san, Naru-chan ustedes acomódense, y en la caja azul están sus ropas, si necesitan ayuda con el corsé de naru me lo dicen, yo iré adelante-.

- Esta bien- respondió Naru, entrando junto a sasuke, pero de pronto algo lo descolocó- ¿Cómo dijo, ¡¿CORSÉ, ¡Yo no me pondré eso!- gritaba Naru escandalizado por ponerse algo femenino.

- jeje… calla uzuratonkashi, y póntelo, quizás si te ves bien- se mofaba Sasuke.

- ¡¬¬ Sasuke-teme! –

- u.u No comprendo como llegaron a casarse con el carácter tan opuesto que tienen, pero Naru-chan usted siempre le han gustado, por ello se lo traje-.

- EEE…- Naru miró a Sasuke, este ya no se mofaba.

- Esta bien, yo lo… la ayudaré, usted puede ir adelante-.

- Bien Sasuke-san- y diciendo esto cerró la puerta y fue adelante del carruaje junto al chofer.

- Gracias, Sasuke-

- No me lo agradezcas Naruto, es para que no nos descubran, hay cosas que me descolocan bastante, pero bueno lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al castillo, ahora déjame ayudarte-. Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto. Naruto se sonrojó ante esto.

- No, Sasuke, no hace falta yo-… Naruto estaba sonrojado, además no quería que Sasuke viese aquel cuerpo- yo lo puedo hacer solo, demo… si necesito ayuda te la pido, al igual que si tu la necesitas-.

- eto…- Sasuke también se sonrojo- esta bien.

Naruto sacó el gran vestido de la caja, era muy grande, tanto él como Sasuke miraban sorprendidos el traje, Naruto se desvistió, primero se colocó la ropa interior, luego tomó el corsé, le costó mucho ponérselo, ¿pero cómo lo haría con las tiras que se debían recoger, en ese momento miró a Sasuke el cual se encontraba en una esquina colocándose el pantalón.

- ¿ne ne Sasuke, onegai me puedes ayudar con el corsé?- decía Naru muy sonrojada y afirmándose el corsé para que no se le cayese.

- es… esta bien- Sasuke se acercó y le pidió a Naru que le diera la espalda para tirar los recogedores. Sasuke comenzó a tirárselos fuertemente ya que la idea es que el corsé le formase mejor la figura.

- itai… sasuke… esto es muy apretado… cuesta trabajo respirar- Naru daba suspiros tratando de que le llegase aire a sus pulmones(n/a: u.u eso duele mucho, yo tuve que actuar con un traje de la época medieval y ohh O.ó el corsé no te deja respirar, te aprieta debajo de los pechos más que la mierda ¬¬ y la cintura para que decir T.T). Sasuke aflojó un poco los recogedores.

- Gomen Naruto, ¿y así? –

- Si, así esta bien- Naru pudo respirar (¡al fin!)- arigato Sasuke-

- No tienes de que agradecer-.

Naru tomó la especie de enagua y se la colocó era muy amplia, luego tomó el vestido era precioso, de terciopelo con sutiles dibujos de rosas, el vestido era azulado y los dibujos de un negro brillante, todo esto hacia resaltar más los ojos de Naru y el color de su cabello, el vestido era de mangas cortas ya que estaban en primavera. Naruto sacó unos guantes platinos de la caja y se los puso le llegaban arriba de los codos, luego volvió a pedir ayuda a Sasuke con los pequeños recogedores de la espalda, este le ayudo. Cuando estuvo listo, Naru dio vuelta completa.

- Así será, ¿Ne, Sasuke?-

Sasuke miraba a Naru de pies a cabeza, debía reconocer que se veía bien, como mujer y luciendo ese traje, pero prefería a Naruto no a "Naru", se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, ¿el prefiriendo a un chico, y además no cualquiera sino su mejor amigo, Naruto. Se sonrojo ante estos pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- Si te va muy bien Uzuratonkashi jeje-

- ¬¬ nee, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?-

- Nada, nada, eso si Naruto, quítate esas amarras de tu cabello, suéltatelo, además aquí hay prendedores para el cabello, mmm… yo veré cual te aviene más- Le hablaba Sasuke mientras tomaba una pequeña caja con varios prendedores para el cabello.

- ¡Hai!- Naru se soltó el cabello, lo tenía bastante largo, le llegaba prácticamente hasta la cintura y era muy brillante. Naru tomó el peine y comenzó a pasarlo, luego de unos minutos su cabello estaba totalmente desenredado y lo podía mover con facilidad, Sasuke se acerco a Naru y le dio el par de prendedores.

- Estos- los prendedores no era ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, y poseían unos dibujos de la luna en todas sus formas o etapas. Eran de color platino con negro, muy lindos.

- Son preciosos Sasuke- Naru miraba con ojitos brillantes los prendedores.

- Lo sé, tengo buen gusto jeje-

- ¬¬ Siempre tan modesto baka-

- ¡Urusai Uzuratonkashi ¬¬, ahora deja colocártelos-

- o/o u.u bueno- Naru agachó un poco la cabeza, Sasuke tomo un poco de cabello de la esquina derecha e hizo un tomate agarrándolo con uno de los prendedores, luego hizo el mismo procedimiento en la otra esquina. Sasuke se alejo un poco y miró a Naru (todo el conjunto).

- Listo Naruto, ya no necesitas nada más, ¿te pusiste los zapatos verdad, ya que con ese traje tan largo no se te ven los pies-.

- Que si baka ¬¬ me cuesta caminar, pero bueno, me acostumbraré, ahora déjame ayudarte a ti, que ya debemos estar por llegar-.

- ¿O.o Qué, no es necesario que me ayudes baka ù.u puedo hacerlo solo-.

- ¡Urusai Sasuke-baka!- Naru no hizo caso a los reclamos de Sasuke y tomo la blusa, la chaqueta sin magas de la caja y la especie de chaqueta elegante, primero le coloco la blusa al Uchiha y luego la chaqueta sin mangas, el corbatín, y por último la chaqueta esta era de color rojo escarlata al igual que los pantalones, muy oscuros, la chaqueta tenia un corte muy elegante y la terminación por la espalda eran una especie de dos colas las cuales llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Naru al igual que Sasuke dio su aprobación al traje diciéndole que si se los podrían llevar después a Konoha(n/a: k patudos xD), ambos se rieron por este comentario, pero era una risa melancólica, quizás si podrían volver.

Sasuke se colocó las especies de botas negras con dibujos rojos oscuros, le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas se colocó los pantalones dentro de ellas ya que así por lo que había visto las usaban.

Naru y Sasuke tomaron sus ropas ninjas y las guardaron en la misma caja, por nada del mundo perderían sus ropas favoritas. Ambos se sentaron cómodamente en los asientos del carruaje, Naru abrió las cortinillas del carruaje un poco y pudo ver a la gente la cual miraba a la carroza disimuladamente y con cierto rencor.

- Sasuke, porqué la gente de aquí mira con esos ojos el carruaje- Naru bajo un poco la vista- No me gusta eso me recuerda a…-

Sasuke se percato que Naru se puso algo triste y lo abrazó hacia el.

- No lo sé Naruto, pero no pienses en eso, piensa en como volver, pero onegai no pienses en la gente de Konoha, piensa en nosotros y en nuestros amigos, ellos valen mil veces más- Naru miró a Sasuke fijamente y le dio una sonrisa, este al ver que Naru estaba mejor, se la devolvió.

- Tienes razón Sasuke- Naru abrazó un poco a Sasuke, estaban sonrojados pero preferían eso a sentirse solos. De pronto el carruaje paró e Iruka abrió la puerta encontrándose a Naru y a Sasuke abrazados, se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó levemente.

- cof cof u/u ya llegamos altezas-. Decía Iruka mirando a ambos con una leve sonrisa, estos al darse cuenta de la mirada de Iruka se separaron totalmente rojos.

- Es… esta bien-. Ambos salieron del coche encontrándose en el patio de un gran castillo, estaban sorprendidos.

- Por favor, síganme- indicó Iruka a los dos. Estos obedecieron.

Miraban a todas direcciones observando todo, que bueno que Iruka los guiaba porque si les hubiera pedido que fueran a algún lugar en especial estos se hubieran perdido. Luego de caminar por muchos pasillos, y subir unas cuantas escaleras, cansados llegaron a su despacho.

- Bien, me imagino que están cansados, por favor pasen- Iruka tomo las llaves del dormitorio, lo abrió y se las pasó a Sasuke- bien, yo me retiro, si necesitan algo solo toque la campanilla que esta a un costado de la habitación, esta conectada con todas las habitaciones del castillo, bien me retiro, que estén bien-.

- Gra… gracias- Sasuke y Naruto entraron en la habitación, era realmente enorme pintada de un color damasco oscuro, el techo muy alto, muchos muebles de diversos colores pero siempre combinando con el color esencial de las paredes de la habitación, había una gran cantidad de objetos y en medio una gran cama cubierta con mantas de todos los colores blancos existentes.

- Una cama-

- Si, supuestamente los reyes de aquí eran marido y mujer, por ende una cama matrimonial-

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos para dormir?- preguntaba nervioso Naru.

- Pues obvio que dormiremos los dos juntos, a mi no me mandarás al suelo solo porque ahora seas mujer ¬¬

- O/O ¿juntos?... ¡ahh! ¬¬ ¡Sasuke-teme, no me fastidies, iré a ver el baño ojala sea simple u.u-

- Con la vida que tienen estos reyes, lo dudo, te acompaño-

Abrieron la puerta a que se encontraba en la esquina y vieron que como había dicho Sasuke, el baño era casi tan grande como la habitación, pero lo que más resaltaba era la gran tina, parecía una piscina incluso se podría nadar allí, era grande y con decoraciones hermosas de Ángeles, otra de las cosas que llamaba la atención es que las cuatro paredes del baño eran de espejo.

- Wuauuu o.o que enorme… ¡al ver la tina tan grande me entraron ganas de nadar non!-

Sasuke sudó la gota y calló un poco.

- Baka, las tonterías que se te ocurren-

- ¡¿O.ó Que te pasa Sasuke! Siempre me dices que… digo… tonteras…- Naru de pronto se mareo un poco, Sasuke se alarmó y tomó a Naru en brazos.

- ¿Naruto, que te pasa?-

- je… creo que ya es suficiente de estar convertido durante tanto tiempo en chica, casi ya no me queda chakra- decía Naru cansadamente, mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de Sasuke.

- Es verdad, eso le hace mal a tu cuerpo, sácate la ropa mejor, te traeré la ropa interior, además ya oscureció, no creo que vengan aquí por algo-. Sasuke tomó fuertemente a Naru y lo llevo a la cama, Naru se sentó colocando sus manos en la cama, girando su rostro hacia el techo y tomando aire pausadamente para no marearse. Sasuke luego, sacó ropa interior de uno de los muebles eran calzoncillos del otro Sasuke, y de otro mueble un pijama de camisa negra y pantalón anaranjado.

- Cámbiate rápido, no pierdas el poco chakra que te queda, yo iré al baño, me llamas cuando estés listo-. Sasuke se dirigió al baño.

- Esta bien- cuando Sasuke cerro la puerta del baño, Naruto trato de desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo, lo que más le costo lejos fueron desatar las tiras del vestido y del corsé tuvo con el poco chakra que le quedaba hacer otro bunshin para zafarse de las tiras, el bunshin desapareció inmediatamente después de haberlo hecho, Naruto estaba muy cansado, pero cuando se liberó de la ropa, deshizo el henge y adopto su forma normal, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor, aunque igual estaba cansado, se colocó la ropa interior, luego el pijama, y cuando estuvo listo llamó a Sasuke, este salió.

Miró a Naruto y sintió algo extraño, no le quiso dar importancia pero estaba feliz de verlo como hombre, no como mujer.

- Te has tardado un poco-

- Gomen Sasuke, es que no podía desatar las tiras-

- si, y formaste otro bunshin, ¡eres baka, no te quedaba nada de chakra, me pudiste avisar-, se enojaba Sasuke.

- Gomen-nasai, un momento, como sabes que hice un bunshin, no me digas que estabas observando ¬¬-

- No ò/ó baka, pero uno como buen ninja puede sentir los fluidos del chakra cerca de uno-.

- jejej es verdad gomen por pensar así de ti :p-

- ¬¬… bien Naruto, mejor acuéstate, ya es tarde y mañana trataremos de investigar lo mejor posible todo lo relacionado con este reino y sus reyes-

- Esta bien- Naruto subió a la cama, abrió las mantas y se acostó. Sasuke por su parte fue a cambiarse al baño, luego de unos minutos volvió y noto que Naruto estaba dormido. El moreno solo suspiro, había sido un día bastante agotador, se acostó en la cama y tomó uno de los libros que se encontraban en la mesa al lado de la cama, era de un tal Shakespeare y se titulaba "Romeo y Julieta", comenzó a leerlo, así paso una hora, Sasuke se impresionaba de cómo aquel autor pasmaba tan bien los hechos sobre los protagonistas y sus familias. Pero unos suspiros hicieron que se desconcentrara y pusiera su atención en aquel que dormía al lado suyo, Sasuke dio una sonrisa, marco la pagina en la que había quedado del libro y lo dejó encima de la mesa, luego se giro hacia Naruto y lo observó, este dormía placidamente su pecho subía y bajaba con cada suspiro, se veía tan tierno e inocente… Sasuke se sobresalto ante estos comentarios, pero realmente se sentía así, de pronto se sorprendió viendo como el mismo se acercaba cada vez más al rubio, pero al tenerlo así sintió un revoloteo en el estomago y unas locas ganas de probar esos finos labios sonrojados. Se aproximo cada vez más, podía sentir la respiración del otro dio un leve suspiro y rozó sus labios con los del rubio, luego le dio un beso tierno y con cariño. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta sonó, Sasuke se separó inmediatamente y trato de tapar a Naruto lo que más pudo con las mantas.

- ¿Si, ¿que desea?-.

- Eto… que… les traigo… algo de comer-

Sasuke comenzó a dolerle el estomago, y recordó que lo único que había comido eran unas tostadas con leche del desayuno. El Uchiha salió de la cama y abrió la puerta y se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que a Hinata vestida con un traje negro con delantal blanco, sostenía una bandeja.

- ¿Se… Señor?-

Sasuke salio de su mundo al verla y recordar a la otra Hinata y a Konoha.

- Esta bien, dámela por favor-.

- Si, señor- Hinata hizo una reverencia, y se retiró.

Sasuke acercó la bandeja a la cama, se acostó y la atrajo hacia el.

- jeje… parece que la reina de Konoha tiene el mismo gusto por el Ramen que tú, jojojo te alegrarás al ver que tu comida favorita esta en este mundo también-, dijo sonriendo Sasuke dando una sonrisa al rubio.

- Bueno, esto no se puede enfriar, jeje- Sasuke se recostó y acercó sus labios al oído de Naruto y le susurró- Naruto… Naruto… mira la comida que tengo aquí…-

Como acto-reflejo, Naruto saltó de la cama y miró donde Sasuke luego la bandeja y vio con ojitos brillantes….

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAMEN non!-

Sasuke solo pudo reír al ver al rubio, mirar con ojitos llorosos su preciado ramen, al menos pasarían una grata noche y un buen despertar.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTINUARA!**

N/A: Konnichiwaaaaaaaa! Aquí con otro capi de este fic non, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que les agradezco los reviews y que los responderé.

Sasuke: ¿Qué estas pasiva hoy? O.o sin decir más cosas: o?

N/A: Naaa…. No tengo ganas, además son las 9:00 AM y no fui al preuniversitario hoy ò.ó ya no quiero ir, ¡quiero dar la PSU ahora!

Naruto: Pero aun no puedes debes esperar a diciembre n.n

N/A: Si lo se ¬¬… ¡quiero entrar luego a la Universidad! T.T

Sasuke y Naruto: Ya entrarás non

N/A: Si si u.u ahora, ¡¿Sasuke como se te ocurre besar a naru sin que el se de cuenta y sin su permiso ¬¬!

Sasuke: T.T No me pude aguantar.

Naruto: ¿O.o?… ¿Qué beso, ¿De que están hablando?

Sasuke y N/A: Nada, nada non

Naruto: ¬¬

N/A (Se lleva a Sasuke a una esquina y le habla bajito): Bueno dime, dime…

Sasuke: ¿Qué te diga qué o.o?

N/A: ¿Le tienes ganas a Narutín non?

Sasuke: Siii n.n

N/A: jejeje n.n ya te vendrá, ya te vendrá, mira por mientras para que te calientes un poco xD (le pasa imágenes Naruto y otras)

Sasuke (en mar de babas con imágenes de Naruto y de él con naruto)

Bueno, ahora a responder los reviews:

**Hitomi Miwa**: Veo que me lees mucho n.n gracias por eso, te agradezco tus reviews, jeje a mi también me da risa ver a Naruto con su sexy-no-jutsu la encuentro tierna n.n, jajaja a lo mejor se viene la criaturita ;) bueno espero que este capitulo te guste ;)

**Chyneiko-chan**: que bueno que te guste la historia, aquí con un nuevo capitulo ;)ojala te guste.

**Estherkyubi:** Que bueno que te encante n.n aquí un nuevo capitulo ;) saludos! Bye bye!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sennin**: Bueno quiero pedirte disculpas, volví a leer lo que puse antes y no lo encontré despectivo sino que fue una opinión algo directa pero no despectiva, pero bueno si tú lo tomaste así, te pido disculpas no lo hice con esas intensiones.

Te agradezco tus reviews, que bueno que te guste como narro la historia, pensé que justamente ese era mi problema, que no lo hacia bien, pero parece que es lo contrario, gracias ;). Me gusta ver a veces a Naruto así, pero lo k me fascina es el yaoi, así que fiel a lo chicoxchico xD ;). En cuanto a los reviews, eso de recibir pocos, al menos aquí en recibo pocos, pk no se, no creo por el comentario del fic anterior sino nadie me pondría reviews, pero bueno., también yo no actualizo muy seguido que digamos, a lo mejor eso también hace que a la gente se le olviden los fics.

Bueno, pasando a otro tema, no me enoje por tu comentario, solo me descoloco que dijeras lo de despectivo porque no lo quise mostrar así, pero bueno, ya te dije lo que pensaba, y te pido disculpas de nuevo los fics y los reviews se hacen también para conocer a gente que les guste lo mismo que a uno, así que te pido las disculpas del caso, y que bueno ojala te guste este capitulo xD ;-) saludos bye bye!


End file.
